trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
The Seelie Court
The Seelie Court, or more often referred to as The Seelie, is a faction Trefoil Academy has the option of allying with. The symbol to the left is their symbol. The Seelie Court refers to the faction, while The Seelie refers to the people. Their alignment is Lawful Good. Seelie people are mostly a type of being called a Fae. Fae are a human-like species, but much more powerful. Most regard humans as weak and beneath them, comparing them to humans to their faces would get a negative reaction from most. The Fae factions mostly remain in their own realm, the Otherworld. The Seelie Fae are marked by blue or white wings with blue facial markings. Some opt to personalize their Fae markings, but there is always the base markings above the eyes and down the cheeks in blue. All Seelie follow the laws set forth by their kind. Honor above all else is not only encouraged, it is demanded. There can be no exceptions to these rules in the Seelie faction. Should one fail, and be dishonored, the Seelie believe they deserve nothing short of banishment. Were they remorseful, they would find death a more suitable answer than being disowned by their own kind; this is what the Seelie believe. They are strict, but they believe they are justified. All chaotic groups and races are considered dishonorable to the Seelie Fae, even those that mean well. The Seelie Court’s laws are indisputable to them. They outcast their kind for breaking the laws without a second thought. In most cases, this results in descending to Unseelie, their enemies. Seelie on the Unseelie The Seelie Fae are one of two Fae factions, each holding very different ideals. The Seelie are the original form of all Fae. There is another court called The Unseelie. The Seelie banish those who abuse their strict code. Those who are banished formed a faction called The Unseelie. The Seelie believe that a Seelie Fae should only use their glamour when necessary, not on a whim. Misuse of their abilities can cause chaos and destruction. Even the smallest dismissal of this transgression can lead them down the path to the Unseelie. The Seelie Court knows that the Unseelie Court is dishonorable and ruthless. They wage war on those disgraceful, distorted wretches in what will forever be an eternal battle. Their ranks increase by their willingness to subjugate mortal children to their side. Seelie Fae can 'descend' into Unseelie ranks, but Unseelie Fae cannot return to the Seelie faction. The Seelie find the Unseelie vile, wicked creatures. The Seelie regret that their existence has spread to our realm (Gaia), and in their words, the descended “like a plague carrying across countries”. As long as the Seelie stick with their banishing traditions, The Unseelie will always exist and they will always be at war with each other. Composition of the Seelie Court The Seelie Court is made up of a species called the Fae. The Fae have more powerful magic than humans. The Fae cannot lie, but have perfected the art of such a dance. The Seelie will find loopholes in laws and rules they find unjust or clearly evil. Fae cannot be touched by iron, as it burns their skin. The exception to this are the most'' ''powerful Fae in each faction- the King and Queen of the Unseelie and Seelie. Running water has the ability to cancel the fae’s enchantments; however, it is not a weapon to be rained down upon them. The color 'red' has the ability to blind fae to the presence of the one wearing it often, but not always. It is not advised to use this as a failsafe way to hide. Fae cannot go into a private residence uninvited. Court Fae are, in most cases, immortal and normally have the ability to control single elements. The Fae kind have many referred names, including Fae, Faery, their respective faction name, and the Sidhe. Fae have the ability to reproduce, both with their own kind and with humans. Several of such attend or teach at Trefoil Academy. Do not be fooled, however. Oftentimes fae find such an unnatural union repulsive. Do not expect warmth from them. Some Seelie Fae are actually very fond of humans. This is not the majority. The Seelie Court is ruled by a family of pureblood Fae’s, they rule strictly and enforce strongly. They maintain the structure of the Seelie Court and enforce their laws. Not all Fae, Seelie or Unseelie, are necessarily in the 'Court'. Those that aren't in The Court usually aren't as powerful and do not usually possess wings. The Seelie Court looks like a procession of brilliant light riding on the night air. The Seelie Royal Family are nine strong: the Queen, her partner, and her seven children, each more beautiful and powerful than the last. The youngest of which is dear Kheelan, the young prodigy in the making. The current Queen is Queen by right of power, and if the “right of power” tradition continues, Kheelan should be the next heir. Wood Nyphs and the Seelie Wood Nymphs are the Seelie’s brethren, they call them “meak, peaceful fae that spend their lives tied to the trees in our realm”. Due to their nature, they are often less involved in the workings of the Court, but are most exceptional at espionage. The Seelie value all justice in every realm, they find the crusade of the Celestial species against the shadows admirable, and support them when able. In particular, they have hinted at a certain creature born of lost time in shadows. It is their legacy to destroy it. The Seelie are always willing to help those that need it, however, they expect equal kindness in return. The Seelie believe love is the purest manifestation of the soul, nothing is more precious or beautiful to them. To them nothing is worth a higher price. For love, they would go to war happily. Seelie and Debts Beauty is such a rare phenomenon. Due to its rarity, and fragility, the Seelie find it pertinent to protect it at all costs, the will also never forgive or forget a debt. Be forewarned. They believe in repayment of debts in a timely fashion, or else immediately. To the Seelie, verbal assaults are just as serious as physical ones, and will be repaid in a timely fashion. The Seelie are very political. There are cliques, factions, gossiping, and rivalry. Overall, however, they adhere to the laws set forth by their Queen and operate within those parameters. They also love a touch of mischief, and play tricks on mortals in their free time, of which there is plenty. The Seelie say, “Adhere to your own rules, little mortals. It would be sad to mark you among the evil that plagues your species. You may not find us so easy to manage then”. To the Seelie, access to the Shadow Realm is simple, but rarely do they find such a place pleasant to be. It is a place of darkness and evil, and should a Seelie Fae find themselves there too long, they run the risk of becoming infected by the shadows. They find those in need of help in their darkest hour and lend their aid, should they be willing to incur their debt. Recently, the Seelie have found it beneficial to side with those in the Sentinels in the coming storm. We should be careful of incurring their wrath. The Seelie give up the freedom to do as they wish for the good of the society. They are aware of the sacrifice and make it willingly so that the benefit may be brought to all. Generally, they do not wish to cheat any being. The Seelie are currently using many student informants to seek out an alliance with the academy. It is unknown if this is for an actual alliance or just to keep the unseelie from allying with us. Either way, if we ally with the Seelie the Unseelie will probably attack us and take revenge due to the war. Category:Faction